


Her Love On My Lips

by FallingLikeThis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Driving, F/F, Girl Direction, Girls Kissing, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingLikeThis/pseuds/FallingLikeThis
Summary: Harry and Louis take a late night drive. And Louis makes a confession.





	Her Love On My Lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haloeverlasting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloeverlasting/gifts).



> This fic is brought to you by the song "Red" by Miki Ratsula. It's actually labelled "Red (Demo Version)" but I haven't found a _not demo_ version? Anyway, it was another fic that simply had to be written. 
> 
> Thank you to Michelle for betaing and making me not panic about my first girl direction fic. And a special thank you to KK for the Britpick!
> 
> For Pete, because I love you. (Told you I'd write it.)

Harry is worried. When your best friend calls you in the middle of the night and asks if she can pick you up for a drive because she wants to talk to you about something, it’s kind of nerve-wracking. She waits impatiently on the kerb in front of her house. She couldn’t stand inside pacing anymore without someone asking what was wrong and Harry  _ doesn’t know _ what’s wrong so she’d put on her jacket and walked outside before the looks from her mum and sister could become questions Harry doesn’t have the answers to. Maybe nothing’s wrong but Harry knows her best friend, knows the tone of her voice and the sound of her smile, knows when she’s excited and when she’s nervous. Honestly, there’s not much Harry  _ doesn’t _ know about Louis. Except this. Harry has no idea what Louis wants to talk to her about and that is filling her stomach with a strange swirly feeling. She yanks at her jacket sleeves, covering her hands from the cold, and looks down the road, twisting her head each way because she’s not even sure where Louis is coming from.

After a few minutes, she sighs, reaching into her pocket to check the time on her phone. It’s already 10:38pm and they have school tomorrow.

It’s just as she tucks her phone back into her pocket that Louis pulls up next to her in her beat-up, grey Citroën. Harry hates the car but Louis loves it because “It’s just like Giles’ car, Harry” from Buffy the Vampire Slayer and they became friends through a Buffy group on Facebook. Gemma thinks it’s weird that they became best friends through a tv show fandom but Harry’s best friends in the world came to her through that fandom and she wouldn’t trade a single one of them. Least of all Louis, who reaches over and opens Harry’s door before she gets the chance.

“Get in, babe. We’re going driving,” Louis says with grin that makes Harry roll her eyes. On the one hand, she’s a little sick of the Mean Girls references but on the other, she loves that Louis would never call anyone a ‘loser’ just for the sake of it.

Harry ducks into the car (read: deathtrap) and straps in. “So, where exactly are we driving,” she asks. “And why does it have to be at 10:40 at night?”

“Honestly,” Louis says, dragging the word out a bit as she shifts and accelerates, setting off down Harry’s street far too quickly. “I don’t know. I just need to drive.”

“Okay.” Harry nods. She understands the need to move. Louis has always been like that. She’s full of energy and life and while Harry is perfectly fine sitting still and watching the world move around her, Louis has to belong to that part that’s always  _ going _ . “So, you said you wanted to talk to me about something. Do you want to do that now… or later?”

Louis glances at Harry, the curve of a grateful smile on her lips, a fondness in her eyes that Harry will never get tired of seeing. “How do you do that?” Louis asks, eyes going back to the road but her lips keep smiling.

“Do what?” Harry asks, a little distracted by the way the light from the streetlamps plays on Louis’ lip gloss.

“Know me so well.”

“I mean, that’s what best friends do, right?” Harry asks with a shrug, looking away from Louis’ lips.

“Best friends,” she hears Louis murmur softly, her eyes shifting from the road again just for a few seconds to meet Harry’s eyes.  “You’ll always be my best friend. Right, Harry?”

“Of course, Lou,” Harry answers immediately. She’s worried again. “Why do you ask?”

Louis doesn’t answer. She bites her lip, she flicks her hair out of her eyes, she studies the road intently. “Even if I told you something you didn’t like? Even if I...” She pauses, taking a breath but keeping her eyes firmly on the road ahead when she speaks again. “Even if I’ve been keeping a secret from you?”

“Louis, you’re kind of scaring me here, but probably. Yes,” Harry tells her but she’s honestly baffled as to what Louis could be confessing to. She’d admitted to Louis last year that she likes girls but she hasn’t dated anyone yet so it’s not like she has a girlfriend that Louis could be sleeping with or anything. Not that she believes that Louis would ever do anything like that but it’s that kind of ominous feeling that Louis is giving her right now.

“And if you don’t like what I tell you,” Louis persists, “promise me that we’ll talk about it, Hazza. Promise me that we’ll do whatever it takes so that I don’t lose you. Can you promise me that?”

“Louis, this sounds really serious.” Harry doesn’t like the feeling in her stomach now. It’s gone from a slow swirly feeling to a heavy, almost painful weight and her eyes are welling up against her will. “What could be so bad that—”

“Please, Harry. Just promise me that you won’t hate me,” Louis begs, sounding so small that Harry almost reaches over to hug her until she feels reassured of Harry’s friendship. She stops herself because Louis is driving, but the urge is there.

“Louis, I don’t think I could ever hate you. That I can promise,” Harry tells her. She puts her hand over Louis’ on the gear stick and sees Louis glance down at it, lifting her thumb to graze it over Harry’s fingers.  “I promise, Lou. Whatever it is, well talk about it and everything will be okay. We’ll  _ make _ it okay, I swear.”

Louis’ thumb grazes Harry’s fingers again and then she stops the car. Harry glances out the windscreen and realizes that they’re in town. Probably not the best place for a conversation, especially one that sounds so serious. Harry’s about to suggest they go somewhere, maybe McDonalds or something, when Louis speaks just seconds before the light changes to green.

“I’m in love with you.”

Silence hangs in the car as Louis accelerates past the green light, Harry staring at her best friend with her heart in her throat. She won’t look at Harry and she’s biting her lip, a white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel, her other hand still under Harry’s on the gear stick.

“You…” Harry can’t speak. She’s not sure she wants to, closing her eyes again to relive the moment she had longed for but never expected to happen.  _ I’m in love with you.  _ It echoes in her head and she feels a tear slip down her cheek.

The car eases to a stop again. Harry feels it but her eyes stay closed, replaying the movement of Louis’ lips as she’d shaped the words.  _ I’m in love with you. _

“Harry,” Louis’ soft rasp reaches out to her, pulling her from the memories of the best moment of her life. Opening her eyes, Harry sees Louis looking back at her. There are tears on her cheeks too, but she doesn’t look nearly as elated as Harry feels. Because Harry is a bloody idiot who hasn’t said anything back. “You promised we’d talk about it,” Louis reminds her.

But as Harry stares at her best friend who is in love with her, she doesn’t want to talk. Her eyes once again catch on the light shining on Louis’ lips, red this time, and she doesn’t stop herself from doing what she’s wanted to do since the first time she laid eyes on Louis. Instead, she smiles softly, reaching over to brush the tears from Louis’ cheek as she leans across the gear stick and presses a kiss to those shiny, red lips.

A single muffled sob of relief sounds from the back of Louis’ throat as she moves to cradle Harry’s face in her hands, pulling her closer, kissing her deeper. They kiss through the red light and the amber and the green until someone comes up behind them, honking their impatience to get moving again. Harry backs away with reluctance and Louis glares once in the rearview mirror, putting the car in gear and pulling forward. Harry nearly laughs at how disgruntled Louis looks at having to stop kissing her but then she remembers all the times she’s wanted to kiss Louis and hasn’t been able to and she understands completely. She’d rather still be kissing the most beautiful girl in the world than not.

They don’t speak. The night and feelings and  _ possibilities _ stealing their breath. They share glances and shy smiles. And when Louis eases up to another red light, Harry kisses her again.

It’s a game they play until they reach the edge of town, stopping at red and kissing ‘til green. And then they turn around and play again. 

Harry is almost disappointed when they pull up to her house, but then she remembers that they’re not restricted to this one magical night. Louis is in love with her. Maybe that means a lifetime of red light kisses. And other kisses. All kinds of kisses. In the meantime, it’s almost Harry’s curfew. If she gets out of the car now, she might make it inside before midnight.

She leans over and kisses Louis one more time, fingers running through her hair while Louis’ hands slide under the back of her top. She’ll risk a grounding for this. For Louis, she’d risk almost anything. Except losing her. She’s so glad that Louis is braver than her, that she worked up the nerve to tell Harry her feelings, because Harry would have died loving Louis and never having said a word.

Louis pulls back from their kiss, resting her forehead against Harry’s, eyes closed like she’s regretting it even as she refuses when Harry chases her mouth. “You’re breaking curfew. Better go inside, babe.”

Harry sighs, moving further away from the only place she ever wants to be. “If I must.”

Louis grins at her, sad but loving, and Harry knows she feels the same way. “Can’t have you getting grounded. I want to take you on a proper date this weekend. I mean, if you’ll have me.”

“Course, I will,” Harry responds, brow scrunched, offended at the thought that Louis might ever think she wouldn’t. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then, and we can plan our date.” Louis smiles again, a softness to it that Harry guesses she’s never let her see before.

Harry smiles back, finally letting her own smile reflect the love that she’s kept hidden for so long too.  “Me too, you know,” she says, looking at Louis even as she opens her car door. “Been in love with you for ages.”

“Damn it,” Louis curses, pulling Harry back in by the lapels of her jean jacket and kissing her fiercely. Harry giggles as they kiss, more than happy to be a little later. “Was trying to get you home on time.”

“My mum already loves you, Lou. You don’t have to impress her,” Harry laughs. “Now, shut up and kiss me.”

Harry doesn’t get grounded. When she tells her mother that she was late because she was with her girlfriend and there’s absolutely no greater feeling in the world than Louis’ love on her lips, first love gets her one “get out of jail free card”. Harry prefers to call it “true love” because ‘first’ implies that there will be a second and she knows with all of her heart that she’ll never love anyone the way she loves Louis Tomlinson. No way.

All roads lead to Louis.

Red light.

Full Stop.

_ Kiss. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know if you liked it!


End file.
